


Captivation of the Champion

by LazlosLulls



Series: You and me could write a bad romance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, BSDM, Communication, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Allura (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Edging, F/M, Frottage, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Premature Ejaculation, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming, Sub Allura (Voltron), Sub Shiro (Voltron), Switch Allura, Switch Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, a healthy amount of kink negotiation, allura breaks the bed, angry Allura, both of them switch, but also a bit of virgin hunter shaming?, but not a big dick at all, can that please be a thing?, drama queen champion, fem dom, kinktober? who's she?, knock the breath out of you sex, no space condoms tonight, safeword usage, shiro has a bad habit of bringing up OTHER wonderful things they could be doing, shiro is surprised but not really, the Champion has Big Dick Energy, threats to the safety of Shiro's testicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: Champion kept his promise of taming his bride. He probably should have used the gloves again, not silly silk ties, because now his warrior princess escaped...and would like her wicked revenge. Will the Champion outlast his tormentor, or has he met a new Mistress?(Shiro and Allura keep doing the roleplay of Champion and his crafty wife. The first idea for sexy times didn’t work out, but they’re flexible. It’s still just a PWP, you shouldn’t think too hard about it either.)





	Captivation of the Champion

**Captivation of the Champion**

The rules were gone over, revised, reiterated weeks, days, hours, and minutes before the scene. Allura was given every chance to back out, or adjust. Yet the roleplay thrilled her, the idea of being pushed to her limits and beyond them. Shiro also loved that he could shower her with as much affection without her pushing him off and taking over the encounter.

Allura was able to admit to herself that giving Shiro the reins was relaxing. It also boosted Shiro’s confidence, and trust in himself. And their communication took a more open turn, as well. As long as they knew what they could do, their hard rules and limits, they could indulge. Shiro hasn’t failed her yet, nor Allura failed him.

Somehow, their tryst grew a story, not unlike Monsters and Mana. If she concentrated, she could vaguely recall a reason for the silk she was hanging onto. It was for the thrill of it, anyway.

After their explosive beginning, the Champion took his time taming her. The gloves were a chore, he wanted her ready without clumsy bindings. He provided her with a strip of silk, in black. It was the softest thing she’d been given. She was bare naked, and he was only wearing soft leggings. The silk was tied to the bedpost, her hands wrapped in it, raised just above her head. She was sitting and leaning on the headboard, legs spread and Champion between them.

Champion tied her and dared her not to move for ten minutes. Not tics, or doboshes. Minutes. However long that was, she couldn't keep track. All he was doing was drifting his hands over her, fingertips barely grazing her skin. It made her hyper-aware, frustrated at the lack of direction this scene was taking. When a hand unwound itself he would help her ever so gently wind it back, and have her count. That was all. Champion was terribly silent as well, only smirking and leering. That was too bad, she loved the banter. She must tell him that at the end of this.

But this was becoming a bit much. Allura tried to drift off, but the sharp sting of pleasure brought her back from the fog. Champion was near, but not touching her center, only his hot breath on her petals. Her arms strained in her makeshift bond, but she dared not move, for the strange instructions he gave.

“Time is up.” His voice broke through her thoughts. “I have to say, I’m a little disappointed, I thought you would have more discipline.”

“Discipline? Is that what you’re testing? I may have died of boredom!” quite suddenly her hands grasped his shoulders. “Did you forget you’re meant to be ravishing me? Are you that damned slow that-”

He cut her off with a kiss, tongue going deep in her mouth. “Did I say you could let go?” he said the same question every time.

“No.” she answered flatly. The same answer she gave. “And this is the twelfth time!”

“I’m glad you’ve been paying attention, honeypot.” Champion gave a lopsided smile. He leaned in close, kissing her eartip. “Because that’s how many times I’m going to edge you.”

“What?” She couldn’t help the full body shiver. That was his game. “Why?”

“Because you weren’t following orders. I told you to stay bound and you didn’t.” he pulled back, tilting her head up. Champion was pouting, feigning sadness. “I have to punish you, Kitkat. I’ll bring you close to the edge. And when you earn my trust back again, you can come.”

“Try. I doubt you’ll be able to resist me.” she bit out.

“I’ve been able to hold back for this long. Why not longer?” he chuckled. “Now. Hands on the silk, like before. You’ve done.” he hemmed. “Badly. So I’m going to give you a little help. Even if you disobey and take your hands off again, I won’t add any more edgings. I’m being very generous. This kind of favor won’t happen again.”

“This wouldn't have happened if you explained.”

“Kitkat, honeypot, _wife_ ,” the last one sounded more like a threat, “I need you to trust me.” He pulled her hands from him, and placed them back on the strips. Her hands reflexively wrapped themselves. “Even when I don’t make sense.”

“That’s a lot to ask.”

“Too much, for now.” Champion admits. “I think I’ll just have your body.”

Allura leaned back, sighing angrily. Champion got to work, fingers circling her nipples as he kissed a line down her throat. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of moaning. Her face grew hotter as he continued. He quickly moved his fingers, drumming them on the supple skin of her thighs.

“Seems you’re impatient.” she noted.

“So are you.” she glanced down, a tentacle tried vainly to grasp at his fingers. “Mustn’t keep the princess waiting. Not when she has work to do.” Champion laid his flesh hand on her, palm compressing her pubic mound. The brutal treatment had her cry out for the intensity. She was nearly lost, hips twitching already. Then he suddenly took it away. “That’s twelve.” he smiled.

“What? You- you can’t just-”

Suddenly serious, he brought his hand up to cradle her chin. “Tell me the truth. Caramel?”

“No! Just no no! I wasn’t prepared, marshmallow!” Allura shook her head violently. She wasn’t going to lose this contest, not when it just started. “I can make it to zero. Don’t hesitate.”

Shiro nodded. “I’ll keep going.” His hands rested on her hips. Champion spoke again. “I know it hurts, Kitkat, to be denied. But you have to learn.” his fingers drifted over her ass, brushing a sensitive spot. His dark eyes were harsh, but a smile came up.

For the first time, in a long time, she felt a despair, a sinking feeling that she wouldn’t get out of this. And she felt a stubborn fire rise up in her, challenging him.

Champion kept teasing her, dipping his fingers in her wet cunt and pulling them away, denying her release. He pressed kisses to her arms and legs, tracing the sensitive pink marks, skin painfully aware and aching. Allura lost the use of her voice by the fourth go around. Her brain was a fog, her legs trembling with her weight. Champion just grew more delighted, skating his hands over her, hearing the thoughtless sounds spill out of her lips.

At the sixth, something happened. Allura violently convulsed, pulling on the silk as the fingers moved away, trying desperately to keep them in for a tic more. A creaking assaulted her ears, and she sprung forward, crashing into the Champion.

Her hands found purchase on his scarred chest and she scrabbled at him. Bare fabric was beneath her cunt but she ground down anyway, making use of it. Vaguely, she recalled a biting pressure on her hands being lifted. She felt a wetness under her eyes and a soft voice in her ears. Allura was finally able to come, moaning quietly as she squirmed in her husbands arms. Her vision whited out, she couldn’t feel anything but content warmth.

When she came to, Shiro was wiping her tears, looking a little panicked. “I think we found a hard limit.”

“Hmm?” she couldn’t say much.

“Nothing. I’ll tell you later. Keep resting. Here’s some water.” Shiro gently guided her upright, pressing a straw to her lips. She drank halfheartedly, letting her mind catch up. Her husband briefly left for a warm towel. In the absence of her speaking, her husband began to babble and clean her up.

Her eyes finally landed on the broken bedpost. Allura was brought back to stark reality. “Did I...do that?” she reached out and picked it up. The metal seemed to be snapped off, and the black ribbon made an indent where it was wrapped.

“Yes. It’s my fault. I should have been watching you better.” He laid his hands over the broken piece, gently prying it from her. “I’ll find a way to fix it. Oh!” he sucked in a breath. “Your hands!” Deep purple lines crossed over her fingers and palm, where the ribbon was too tight. “Can you flex them? Do you feel anything wrong?”

Allura turned her hands over and wriggled them. "Just smarting a little. It'll go away soon."

"That's why I got the kit." He pulled away, getting the first aid kit from the nightstand. The Castleship had 3D printing and atom re-arrangers. With the right recipe, Allura made the Paladins brand new medical supplies. He opened it and his face fell. "Which one was the pain reliever?" of course, he couldn’t read Altean.

"That one." She picked the tube out of the box.

“I’ve got it. I’m so sorry, I should have thought of this.” Shiro’s head bowed, concentrating on her hands. He spread the cream over them, massaging it in tenderly. “It’s my job to stop you from hurting yourself like this, when you can’t think.”

“Well, I did say yes to the bindings. So. I’ll take half of the blame.”

“What! No! This is ninety percent my fault!”

“Sixty-forty split?” Allura tried.

He sighed. “Eighty-twenty.” Shiro’s shoulders loosened, letting the argument go.

Allura felt a wave of relief pass through her. He always took every mistake upon himself. “Good! That’s eighty for me and twenty for you!” she grinned.

“That’s not-” he tried.

“They’re my hands! It was my job to hold them still and I didn’t.”

“And I love these hands, I just hate to see them hurt.” He kissed her hand. Then his face twisted. "Ptwah! Ugh! Why would it be spicy?"

She giggled, pulling herself away from him and hugging her sides.

Shiro rushed around in a panic, grabbing a towel and rubbing it on his lips. She passed him a water pouch. He gulped it down. "Ewwagh."

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." Allura kissed his cheek. His face stayed red. He looked at the broken post. "We can't really finish that scene."

A twinge of heat sat low in her belly. Her smile grew savage. "Maybe we can. Maybe the princess did get loose. She was so blinded by passion she wrestled him for control and won. And she rode him roughly.”

Shiro’s face pinched, trying to think of it. "How rough?"

“Remember the training at Olkarion? Where we rated tosses on a scale? I’m thinking...scale 7?”

"I.” and his face deepened in color, eyes lost for a second, imagining it. “Okay. But I can ask for you to tone it down.”

“Of course! Are you ready?”

“Umm...wait!” he stood up and went to the nightstand, taking a tube of gel from there. “let me get the condom on before we get started.”

Allura’s hands wrapped around his, making him stop. "Could we go without the condom?" When the mood struck, it wasn’t a worry. The healing pods could handle any virus or disease that they may have picked up. The combination of the experiments on the Champion, their stress-ridden lives, and their incompatible genetics made children a near impossibility. Shiro insisted on protection most of the time, saying that they’d beaten impossible odds before.

Shiro tilted his head, "You know I can’t last when you ride me. Champion is going to cum in you. Is that alright?”

Allura shrugged, “And Shiro has come before, so it's not that unknown. I've got a speech is all. Shame to waste it."

“If you say so...I do love your sweet talk.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek, setting the gel down. Allura couldn’t help herself, she softly kissed him as well, indulging in her sweet husband for a little longer.

Shiro slid himself easily underneath her, like before. “Gelato.” he said to codeword to continue. The Champion started to struggle, bucking weakly. “Wife. Let me up. We’re not finished.” he threatened, in a low voice. His face was harsh and sharp.

“But I’m finished with you.” the princess put her hands on his shoulders, pressing him down into their bed.

He sunk, scowling every bit of the way. The gladiator then feigned, getting out of her grip and tossing them over, him now on top. His pants had been pulled down, his hot cock pressing where she needed it to be. She let out a whimper. Champion grinned ferociously, releasing her arms to cradle her face. “My little slut thinks she can handle my cock? After all the trouble with just my fingers and mouth? You’d better beg, or else-”

Allura made her move. She reached down and grasped blindly underneath his cock. She felt the soft, fuzzy sacks below and squeezed lightly, baring in mind his limits. The princess bared her teeth at the shocked Champion.

“Wait. No, not there!” His dark eyes were suddenly frightened.

“Is this truly the way you are going to die?” She spoke directly in his hideous ear. She felt the tremble of his breath, the absolute fear reeking off of him. “How in the Goddess’s name did you ever become Champion with such a weakness?”

He grew bright red, trying to pull away, but the pressure on his balls was too much. Champion stilled, looking too much like an animal caught in a trap.

She regarded him cold eyes, “On the bed, husband.” Quieted, he scrambled to lay down and she may have lost her grip for a half second. But her legs clamped over his thighs, keeping him from moving. Champion tried rising, but she glared darkly. Allura kept one hand on the rein while clawing at the prosthetic. Feeling cooperative, Shiro unlatched the arm. She tossed it clear across the room.

Her eyes stayed on it for a second, "That damned thing…" she mumbled.

"You were singing it's praises a few minutes ago…" Champion reminded her. She added pressure and he balked, fingers clutching the sheets.

This was sweet revenge; her tormentor, beneath her, struggling to breathe under the pain she inflicts. She ever so rarely gets to see him like this, bare and open to her touches, scars becoming a map of history too painful for him to fully remember.

She leaned over him, deathly quiet and glaring. "I'm leaving." she cast her legs over him, but left her hand near his throat.

His eyes went wide, in shock for a second. But then he recovered, smirking at her. "Where would you go? The Empire knows you're mine, you'd be brought back to me in chains. And the people delivering you may not be able to help themselves.”

The thought of it, of Galra and worse taking advantage, was one that truly sickened her. It was low of him to suggest such a thing to keep her here.

“You’ve already done your worst on me, what more innocence could I lose?”

“We haven’t scratched the surface of my worst. I could drag you so much further down. Come back to bed, Kitkat.” he crooned, reaching his scarred hand out over hers. “I pushed you hard tonight.” His smile was lopsided. “If you’re too weak to go on-”

“You miserable little creature!” Allura’s hand reflexively clutched his throat, ignoring the sharp yelp. It was a light grip, so she doubted it was pain. She got back down to his face, furious eyes boring into his shocked ones. “You have been given a gift, and I am wasted on you!” she accused. Allura let go, climbing up on the bed and straddling the gladiator’s chest. “Let me show you how you could serve me.” she splayed her fingers on his rough skin, rubbing her backside against his growing length.

He groaned, wriggling under her. Allura congratulated herself on her plan. There was so little time to savor his body, this would be the perfect excuse. “How does it feel, to have your plans fail, Champion? That you finally lose a fight?” she trailed her hand up his throat and tilted his jaw open, like he loved to do to her. “Open up, Prince Charming. I’ve found I rather adore your horrible words.”

All that came out was a cut off choking noise. His eyes darted left and right, and she could feel the gears in his head overwork.

Really, the Princess couldn’t wait for an answer, but Allura paused for moment more.

Champion had an answer for her. “I love the fight. That war you have with me each night, that battle with your own body twisting and craving my touch. That fire in your eyes as we push ourselves further, trying to outlast each other.” his voice grew less hesitant. “I watch for that hitch in your breath, that half second where you know you’ve lost. I want to relive that every night, that power over you. And each day, I send you out to be yourself, and take you away again at night. Because your _mine_ , Princess.” he growled deeply.

The intensity of the words stilled her for a moment. Then she recovered. “You are truly insane.”

“There it is again.” Champion smiled, and she flinched at the rabid joy of it. “You just realized that you can’t win.”

“No. I just realized I was playing the wrong game.” she rubbed herself over him, cunt still dripping wet over his stomach. “It’s time I exercise my right to rule.”

An understanding passed Champion’s face. "I've survived much more than this.”

“Not like this.” Allura promised. She started to rub her lips, shivering atop him. “Arm out, and don’t you dare touch me, or you’ll lose the other hand.”

Champion complied, face becoming amused. He shifted his feet, using the leverage to push his abdomen upward, grinding against her. He grunted, moving upward. Her core made fizzling contact. She felt a slick rod between her cheeks, and a kiss of wetness on her spine. "Clever beast." She purred. Allura subtly plumped her rear; helping him to bury himself. Didn't hurt that it made it easier to sit. The Princess leaned down, smirking, getting into his space. "Are you going to be good for me, Champion?" she cooed, raising a hand to his cheek. Her thumb brushed up against his scar.

He pulled away, mouth snarling in aggression and face burning with embarrassment.

"I never get to touch you. Indulge your poor little wife." she simpered, sickly sweet.

Shiro’s face was always so expressive. She felt the war in him, the indecision making his muscles twitch in unconscious ways. Her fingers carded through his silver hair, and she felt his head lean into the touch. He never did protest rough treatment, but there was something about this brute collapsing at the softest touch that warmed her heart. She reminded herself to be tender to him later.

Allura tugged on his hair, forcing his eyes to look at her. She still had a role to play. “It wouldn't have come to this if you had _told_ me. So I’m going to lay some rules.”

“No touching.” he said, smiling easily.

“Yes. I’m going use you as my toy. You will follow my directions. If you hesitate, you’ll lose more than your precious parts,” she tugs lightly to make a point. “You’ll lose me.”

Champion nodded.

“Since you so rudely kept my climax away from me, I think I’ll give myself one on top of you. And if you’re good, I’ll see if I’m up to fuck you.”

Her husband stilled, she felt his nostrils flare and saw his eyes grow ever darker. “How are you going to be doing the fucking when you don’t even have a cock?” he gritted out.

“You’ll learn soon enough. But that does remind me...” She cast her head over to the forgotten prosthetic, thoughtful look passing through her face. “That arm of yours is fairly special, I don’t think I should have all of the fun with it.” Allura doubted the smile would leave her face for the rest of the night.

His eyes grew faraway, drifting a little on the idea. But his body struggled again, brushing up against her cunt, bringing her back to reality.

The Princess looked down upon the Champion, smiling wickedly. “You’re right. I think I’ll take what’s owed me.” She trailed her hand down her body and got to work. Her pussy was sopping wet, petals covered in slick, caressing her soft inner lips like her fingers would. She shivered, still too wound up from earlier in the night. Impatient, she curled two in, spreading them in a V and touching her walls with barely contained glee. Allura’s other hand kneaded his chest, like she was a cat. The princess slowly rocked back and forth, rubbing herself between his hard-won abs and his hard cock. Her excitement built up again, breath coming in moans.

She looked down on him, drinking in the powerful feeling of control. His eyes were burning black, face blisteringly red as he watched. Allura took her fingers out, fascinated as the Champion watched a long string of slick stretch from her cunt to her hand. So close to him and so far away.

His bucked wildly beneath her, jolting her rhythm. She felt the cock spasm between her cheeks. Cum spattered on her lower back. Champion stilled. He looked unsure for a tic, confused.

Allura paused her roleplay, gauging his face. He looked frightened. What had happened, that a natural reaction made him panic? But this wasn’t the time to ask, it was a time to take action. Allura dived back in, deciding on her plan.

When she blinked, it wasn’t her trusted husband, it was the enigmatic Champion, cowering at her mercy. The Princess clenched her legs to his torso, keeping him off balance. Allura took her hand behind her back. "Was that you?" She smeared some cum to her fingers, raising them up high like to inspect the substance.

"I'm sorry. Toys don't cum." She couldn’t help but stare. The prideful Champion, brought low by frottage. Such a pitiful thing, covered in her slick, begging for more contact. She knew it wasn't right to focus on. He's slain countless innocent creatures. He's done worse to her, forced her body to please. But she didn't lose her sense of empathy when she became a warrior. Yet she didn't lose her sense of cunning, either. If the Champion, reviled by the universe over, had just one person who seemed to care for him...seemed to love him, then that person would have more power than anything. The Princess didn't lose, _Altea_ didn't lose, when she was married off to a monster. She merely started working on the next phase of the game.

"I didn't think you knew that word." She smiled. “What else am I going to pull out of you?”

His face hardened. "You're in charge, I disobeyed."

She sucked on her fingers, cleaning them. Not paying him mind. "I said I'd use you. If you cum, well, that's a consequence. I'm not one to meter out pleasure like some miser." She added an extra bite to those words.

His eyes were wet and wide, and his head bobbed in agreement.

"Speaking of pleasure…You think I didn't notice?” she grabbed his hair, tilting his head upward. In a smooth motion she drifted forward, nearly pressing his face to her pussy. Her petals were now holding his chin for her, and she released his head but he didn’t move. “You cum everywhere, but here.” she watched Champion’s eyes drift down, as if hypnotized. “Treating me like a common whore. Isn't that why men like you get wives? To keep them full?" She spread her lips with one hand, using the other to guide her petals inside. The princess was so wound up she barely felt tremors while they worked in her. "I've wondered when you'd do it to me. Are you just foolish?" Allura languidly fingered herself, tentacles adding a much needed stretch.

He was so close to her, she could feel the straining of his chest underneath him. His scarred lump of a shoulder twitched. His one hand was twisted in the sheets. Champion’s eyes were wild, painfully aware of the rules of the night and begging so silently to stop her.

“I asked something, Mon Chou.” it’s not fair if he’s the only one using food as a pet name. She had to raise herself upward to help him speak. Now kneeling over him with her hands on the headboard. Her petals were still working, making soft, slick noises and dripping over his face. “I have such an exquisite cunt. What is stopping you from fucking it, Champion?” She didn’t expect him to answer.

Yet he did, in hurried, guilty tones. "I never thought you'd be pleased with me.” Champion trembled, eyes betraying vulnerability. “You’ve traveled between so many beds, I can’t even imagine what my cock would look like to you.”

Allura stored that tidbit away, in the file of things that her husband let slip unawares. She laughed a little too haughtily. “You, Champion of the Arena? Afraid of a little judgment? Of an experienced pussy?” her smile grew sharp.

“I’m afraid you won’t ever be satisfied, not with my fingers or cock.” his eyes cast down, disappointed.

“Oh! You’ve made me very satisfied;” the Princess lifted his chin up, kissing his forehead. He let out a squeak, “it’s just that if people say you’re being fucked senseless by the Champion’s cock each night.” she giggled, drunk on her power over him. “You might as well prove them right.”

“You don’t deserve this. Being dragged down to my level.” he confessed.

Oh, but this was a level she would gladly sink to. Allura pursed her lips, displeased. “Those were some bitter words, I’d rather you’d replace them with something sweeter.” Allura knelt down, pressing herself to his mouth. The pillow behind his head nearly collapsed. His eyes closed, mouth stubbornly shut. "You were so eager earlier, Champion. Can’t you tell? If I say I deserve to fuck you, then I will.” she punctuated the last word with a thrust, rubbing herself on his stubbly chin and lifting upward. She leaned down, taking his shaking hand and placing it on her thigh. "Tap me when you need to breathe. I'd rather not let necrophilia to be added to my list of conquests."

It seems he was impatient. Shiro nearly sat upward, hand pulling him upright, making bruises on her thigh. Her inner lips pressed against his and she nearly screamed as his hot tongue came out to play. Her petals squirmed across his face, alternately gripping and petting, like a bizarre living gag. Champion could taste only her sweet juices and salty skin, nipping and sucking like he was born to please her. The worshipful look in his eyes made her heart quiver. Her husband groaned, vibrations traveling into the core of her being and spilling out of her mouth.

Allura ground down on him, shaking when his tongue thrust inside. Stars burst from under her eyelids. She cried out, finally satisfied. Her whole body was straining, burning hot from her need. Her hands clutched at the headboard, metal warping under her grip.

His head fell back, and Shiro looked up at his wife. She was writhing in pleasure, face imparting a blissful smile. Her pink marks were glowing, giving an ethereal shine to her sweat. Cum was spurting out of her, he did his best to lap it up, extending her aftershocks. She hovered above him for a heartbeat, before slotting in beside him, where his arm would be. “Gelato.” Allura breathed, resting her head on his chest.

Shiro immediately bent down and kissed her. The taste of her sent a thrill through her spine. “It was that good, love?”

He gasped with adoration, “Yes.”

“I think we should clean up and rest for a bit. Then we start up again.” Allura curled her toes at the thought.

Shiro murmured in agreement. His smile was wide and relaxed, still riding the high of submission. She was the ‘dom’ at the moment, so she took initiative and toweled the slick off of his face. He sputtered, blush glowing underneath his skin. Carefully she put more pillows behind his head, letting him sit up. She wanted to see every expression on his face.

Allura sat cross-legged for a moment, draining a pouch of water and helping Shiro with his. “Are you well enough to go on?”

“Yes.”

She tapped her finger to her chin theatrically, “You know, I believe that this is the first time the Princess has seen Champion’s equipment. I’d like to poke and prod, and she could have some nasty words.” Exaggerating her confusion sounded rather fun.

“Allura, you can be as insulting as you want. I don’t mind. Can we just lube up beforehand?” he added, remembering their actual first time.

“Yes, dearest.” she took the lubricant from the nightstand and lightly stroked his hardness. It strained upward in her hand, releasing a slug of pre-cum.

Shiro did have to explain to her it was on the smaller range, only a ‘mere’ three and a half inches when erect, with a decent girth to it. Human penises did come bigger, with the largest considered very desirable. Of course, the largest did come with significant health issues, and could cause some pain in partners. Allura didn’t quite understand his sheepishness; that was his body, he couldn’t change it. She didn’t marry him for his cock, either way. And if she really wanted to, there were plenty of sexual aids to remind her how large she could stretch.

“Are you ready for me? My anger and sorrow? My raw power dominating yours?” Allura asked.

Shiro’s eyes lit up in challenge. She swore the cock beneath her hand twitched. “Yes. Gelato.”

Allura’s smile grew sharp, agreeing. “Gelato.” she released him, sitting back to survey her husband.

The Champion was utterly still, lying in wait like a good toy. His eyes still burned of determination. The thrill of this monster tamed was still tantalizingly fresh and new.

Her eyes honed in on his cock, smile gracing her features. "Oh, I don't think we've been introduced! Champion, I am very curious to what you have tucked away." His sweatpants were still on his thighs, she shucked them off without hesitation. Without a beat, she stared it up and down, comparing it to his body. "Thought it'd be bigger." She blurted out the thing she wanted so say since she’d seen it.

Shiro couldn't hold back the snort. "I wasn’t exactly saving the best for last, Kitkat. I never needed my cock to make you beg.”

Allura gasped, scandalized. "I don't beg!" she jokingly smacked him with a pillow, quietly laughing along.

“I should record you, maybe then you’ll believe me.” Champion said. “I would make it such a treat for you. I’d put you in the loveliest lingerie I can find. Touch you all over, make you so wet it’d be so _easy_ to slip my fingers inside you.” His voice grew huskier, eyes lost in imagining it. “Leave them in you on such a low buzz your body would rock to get them in further. And I would take the camera and film you trying so _hard_ to cum on my just metal hand. All your little moans and squeals put to recording, for me to play again and again.”

“Ooh, Shiro, don’t distract me...” she purred, feeling phantom tingles in her core. “We’ll arrange that later, love.”

He smiles again, suddenly all boyish charm. “Yes, Princess. We should probably get back to judging my dick.”

The good mood certainly hadn’t dissipated. "It certainly doesn't look promising." She started to stroke up and down. Skirting past his sweet spots. Feeling his heart flutter in the bulging veins.

He groaned anyway, then clapped his fingers to his mouth.

"Do you have a little stage fright, monster? You’d best lose it. You're my toy, Champion. I'll play with you as I see fit." Softly, she goes in-between his legs, stroking underneath him. She delicately pressed her nail to his hole, enjoying the shudder. "Now. Any surprises I should know?"

He peeled his hand away, muttering darkly. "Unless the Witch decided to upgrade my dick. Nothing new."

She snorted. "A person as possessive as you are, I'd think you had barbs. But it's all smooth. Not even a knot?" Allura wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, squeezing a little hard, trying to stimulate a reaction.

"If you dislike me so much, the arm is still there.” he tilted his head over to the forgotten prosthetic. “I'll even turn it off after a few hours. But. Yes. That's all there is. If you want more, well.” he shrugged. “Die mad about it."

"Oh, I think I'll want plenty more, my Prince Charming. I know I’m going to enjoy fucking you.”

Champion frowned, challenging her. “I still don’t believe you.”

Allura sighed theatrically. “All you domineering creatures are the same. You want virgins, inexperienced so they don’t know how much of a travesty being with you is. Carefully cultivated to put up the barest fight and open up for you to take.” At this point, she settled atop him, taking his cock in hand and positioning it. “You can't handle me."

"I can handle you." He gritted. His body was strung tight, anxious for the event. She held him down with one hand, feeling him strain to get to her center.

"Really?" She slammed down hard, squeezing him. His eyes nearly popped out. He wheezed, pride lost. She gave him a half tic, to inhale, still clenching inside. Then she rose up slow, holding on like a vice. Just as soon as his chest expanded, she came down again, knocking the breath out of him. Allura paused, "Were you going to say something? Brownie? Marshmallow? Caramel at all? I'll wait." She smiled, catlike. She relaxed, enjoying the full stretch of her body. Her petals spread out, claiming his body.

Shiro contemplated, brows knitted. "Brownie. Only three of them. Then. Marshmallow. Not that hard, maybe level 5."

"Like this?" She rolled her hips harshly.

He leaned, back arching up to meet her. "Yes. If that's enough for you."

"Oh, my magnificent Shiro. Thank you." She cradled his face, kissing him sweetly. "You'll always be enough." Allura held him close for a tic more, thanking the Goddess for such a wonderful creature.

Then she rose up, summoning her pain and rage and hate. "This is for what your Empire did to Altea!" She slammed down, pleasure sharpened. Allura took vicious glee in his pain. "This is for the people you hurt in the Arena!" She did one, final breath up. "This is for forcing me to do this for a decent fuck!"

The allotted thrusts over, she slowed down, grinding to help her catch her breath. The Champion was moaning, overtaken by the furious pain-pleasure of her thrusts. "Do you understand now? How I can fuck you, own you with my cunt? You're _my_ husband. That ownership goes both ways.” She pulled him up, chuckling while his blunt nails fail to harm her back. She responded in kind, pressing deep red lines in his back. "Is this really the best they had to offer?" The position forced his cock up against her walls, rubbing exactly where she needed it. Allura was still a heavy weight on him, slamming up and down. His hips rocked weakly, trying to meet her. "Ah. Ah. Eager to please? Or are you just being selfish?" She came down, holding his hips and forcing them to stop. Allura relaxed her cunt, letting a flow of slick drip down his cock. She clenched up, squeezing him with every word. "Tonight. I'm. Fucking. You."

He whimpered at every wave of painful tightness. "Yes. Please. Make me yours. Make me only yours, Allura." the Champion was ruined, eyes blinded with tears, powerful body trembling at her touch.

"Look down.” His forehead nearly knocked with hers, trying to obey. “I'm swallowing you whole. Every inch of you and you can't escape me. I'll hold you and mold you to what I want." She felt his cock twitch inside her.

"What do you want?" his voice shook.

Allura took his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her face. She let raw and possessive love color her voice. "You. The whole of you, following my whims. To the edges of the universe. I'll take every thought, every breath, every drop of cum from you."

Shiro whimpered, and she could see reflected in his face that he wanted that more than anything in the universe.

She released his head, trailing her arms down his broad shoulders and lightly brushing his amputee scar. "I think we'll work on begging. I want your loyalty."

"Yes." slipped out of his mouth. He was wild, ruined and pinned beneath her, grabbing onto any lifeline he could.

"I wasn't finished." Goddess, she had a whole speech prepared. She wasn't going to give it up just because he was folding quickly. Allura schooled her face into disappointment. “I’ve been hearing things, Champion. You have quite the reputation, opening your legs for any interesting thing that comes by. Am I the only one who’s fucked you? Who’s brought you this low?”

Champion’s face crumples, defeated. “No.”

“I’ll take you anyway, slut.” Allura vowed. She didn’t miss the way his breath hitched. Nor how a whole new wave of affection surged underneath his skin. She raised her hips, dragging her fingers up his cock and positioning it. “You’re my eager little whore, Champion. I’ll wipe all of your memories of them out, until it’s me. Only your Princess, touching and fucking your slut body like you deserve.”

"Yes, yeeesss, Princess.” he keened as she dipped lower, only engulfing his head.

She forced herself not to slam down and give him what they needed. “Say it. You’re my loyal slut.”

“I’m your slut, Princess. I’m your whore, I’m your fucktoy, I’m whatever you want.” Shiro pleaded.

“Then you’re _mine_.” she uttered, pressing their hips flush together, cunt spasming over his hard cock. Allura leaned down, claiming his lips with her own. He was out of it, open and gasping, barely able to press his mouth to hers. She compromised, nipping down the column of his throat. “Mine to rule.” she promised. “mine to touch.” her hands spread out over his torso and arm. “mine to fuck.” she clenched down on him, intimately feeling his chest rise and fall with a hitched moan. His cock rocked mindlessly, endlessly into her, churning her insides with heat.

Allura looked up, seeing tears falling down his face, overwhelmed sobs ringing in the air. That sound cascaded throughout her body, tipping her through orgasm. It felt complete, final as she wrapped her hands around his body and dug hard, nails scraping his back. Her body was warm all over, pleasantly tired. She hummed, softly, forgetting who she was laying with.

They rested, regaining their sense of self. Shiro’s hand softly rubbed her back. The body underneath her rumbled. Champion’s mirthful voice broke her rest. “Princess. I don’t think we’re finished here.”

The cock nestled in her folds was still hard.

Suddenly, the gladiator rose upwards, doing his best with one hand to pick them up. Allura fell back down on the bed. He leaned over her, holding himself up with his one arm. His cock slid out, and she keened at the loss. Her petals were stretching far, trying to push him back in.

Shiro waited, his hand on her wrist, thumb rubbing the inside softly. She could see the tension in his limbs, the need to pounce. Yet he was waiting, catching his breath while she caught hers.

Allura raised her brow, curious. “Champion? It doesn’t feel like you’re finished. Didn’t I tell you I wanted your cum?”

He slowly slotted his cock in her folds, letting her petals wrap around it. “And you called me a whore? Your slutty cunt wants to be flooded with me? Fine.” He hissed, eyes becoming much darker. “I'll take your offer.” he snarled. He lifted her leg upward, letting it settle on his shoulder. His body pressed hers down into the sheets, pinning her down. Their faces were nearly pressed together. Sweat dripped down his brow, red colored his face and covered his scar. Their breath mingled. Champion hunched over, and his hot cock slid in, deeper than before. He could only do a short, hard thrust, due to only one arm for balance. He whispered harshly, gritting out his words like it pained him. "It's an unfair trade, Princess. My broken body for yours. But if you like it so much." He thrust hard again, "Who am I to deny you?" he smiled and pressed his fingers to her breast. She whimpered. Champion leaned up to her ear, gloating. “By the way? Have you been counting? We're down to three now."

Allura made a visible shudder. "Marshmallow. Less then that. I need rest, I don't think I can take more."

"Yes. Absolutely." Shiro nodded before getting back into character. "I think I'll pull one more from you tonight. But be on the lookout, you're _mine_ , Kitkat. I may just collect early. Would you want to be seen? The lovely princess, laid out on the meeting table and devoured? Those boring diplomats you meet with each day seeing you writhe and moan under my touch?” he chuckled as her face twisted in disgust. He drew out slowly, savoring the feel of her arms clutching at him. Champion taunted again, “Or would I steal you away? Ravish you in between long meetings, waiting in dark corners to tease you? Keeping you on edge all day until you’re begging for it at night? Until just a touch makes you fall apart?”

Allura could only moan in response. The rhythmic pounding of his hips, the vain picture he painted with his tongue brought her over. Allura was boneless, tension gone with her mind, feeling but not seeing anything.

The Champion kept on before grunting himself, slowing down. Warmth spilled out of her cunt. He laid his head on her chest, heavy but she could handle the weight. Shiro finally spoke up, breathless. “I...haah, really think that’s cake.”

A wheeze came from her. “You really think so?” a laugh made his head bounce on her chest. She raised a hand to his head, patting his hair. “Are you sure? Champion sounds like he has more planned.”

Shiro blinked, slowly getting off of her, starting the clean up process. “Not for tonight, maybe not even the next week.” He yawned and started to rearrange the pillows, finally laying down. Her husband gazed at her fondly, “This was a lot.” His face pinched, realizing what he said, “Not to say it was bad...just we did more than usual.”

Allura smiled, turning herself to face him. “Oh, I know.” she purred the last part. “It’s just, the public sex part...that was very detailed, Shiro.” Allura pointed out. “Are you not telling me something?”

He blushed. "Empty threats.” her husband was looking at her straight on, sincerity in his eyes and voice. “I wouldn't do that to you.” Then he looked down, guilty. “Maybe a little making out, but. Our work is too important."

"Agreed. Our work can’t be jeopardized, but there are other reasons.”

"Hmm? Something else?"

"I'd rather no one see us. I’m the only person that needs to see you like this.” He blinks again, confused, and she takes it upon herself to answer. “Call me possessive, but I don’t want anyone seeing you unraveled like this and wanting to steal you from me.” Allura reached out and cradled his cheek. “Your whimpers are...especially inviting.”

“I...think I get the concept.” He moves his head and kisses her hand. Then his mouth twists. “Ugh. Still spicy.” Shiro wriggles out of the bed. “Need a soak?” his movements are slow, but he limps his way over to the bathroom.

“Ooohh pleeeassee.” she calls out.

“I’ll start it but you have to get in on your own.”

“That’s fine, dearest!” After a few moments relaxing in the afterglow, cataloging the bumps and bruising, Allura gets up.

Shiro is already in his tube, up to his neck in bathwater. He’s resting his head on the padded rim, eyes closed like he was sleeping. She can see the faint steam from it and from the tube nearby. Soon she’s like him, soaking the aches and pains away. “Thanks, Shiro.” a hand reached out over the tile.

He meets her halfway, his fingers covering hers.

“You’re welcome.”

**The End**

“Healing pods after this?”

“ _Goddess_ , yes.”

-

Notes:

In French, **chou** means cabbage, it has given its name to a pastry, the **chou** à la crème (literally “cream cabbage” but meaning “cream puff”) So that **mon chou** means literally “my cream puff” and will be translated as “sweetie” or “cutiepie”

Takashi “Medium dick, Big Dick Energy” Shirogane. Seriously though with the extra Beef Haggar packed on, his dick has gotta look a little smaller than expected. That would make his weak spot be a smaller target. OR maybe dicks are just a universal weak spot and it’s considered unsportsmanlike to hit it in a gladiator match. Who Knows? The writers certainly didn't do anything for Shiro beyond the basics! 

oh well. My city now.

Thank you!


End file.
